As depicted in this organizational chart, the Administrative Core includes the Center Steering Committee, which is advised by the External Advisory Committee and the Community Advisory Group, and is responsible for management and oversight ofthe three cores: Outreach, Training, and Research. The Outreach and Research Cores are supported by the network of Community Network Partnerships made up of CHARPs, organizational leaders and agents of charge located in our targeted counties. The CNPs, located in each county, are all volunteers and have been engaged in the network for 4-9 years. They are supported logistically by county coordinators, who are supported by a state manager, who, in turn, is supported by the Project Director, all of whom are paid staff. This organizational structure for our community-based volunteer network has served us exceptionally well over the past years. The Training Core is also supported by the CNP Network, but mostly as it relates to research or outreach conducted by our trainees.